


Petites vignettes fraternelles, partie 2 : Dans la famille Oikawa - OiNoya

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Petites vignettes, la série [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children of Characters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Salut salut, voici le One Shot OiNoya de la série des Petites Vignettes. L'histoire se passe donc huit ans après Petites vignettes familiales. Himeko, la fille d'Oikawa et Nishinoya a onze ans. A part ça, Rikuto Matsukawa est le fils de Matsukawa et Hanamaki (onze ans aussi), Mitsunori Kuroo (onze ans), celui de Kuroo et Sawamura, Kikuyo Yaku (dix ans) est la fille de Kenma et Yaku, Wakasa Ushijima, le fils de Sakusa et Ushiwaka qui a aussi onze ans. Il y a aussi Haruya Iwaizumi les jumeaux Tsukishima, Youji et Hoshika. Je m'excuse aussi pour le coup de blues, je me suis reposée et je vais mieux.Bonne lecture :)





	Petites vignettes fraternelles, partie 2 : Dans la famille Oikawa - OiNoya

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut, voici le One Shot OiNoya de la série des Petites Vignettes. L'histoire se passe donc huit ans après Petites vignettes familiales. Himeko, la fille d'Oikawa et Nishinoya a onze ans. A part ça, Rikuto Matsukawa est le fils de Matsukawa et Hanamaki (onze ans aussi), Mitsunori Kuroo (onze ans), celui de Kuroo et Sawamura, Kikuyo Yaku (dix ans) est la fille de Kenma et Yaku, Wakasa Ushijima, le fils de Sakusa et Ushiwaka qui a aussi onze ans. Il y a aussi Haruya Iwaizumi les jumeaux Tsukishima, Youji et Hoshika. Je m'excuse aussi pour le coup de blues, je me suis reposée et je vais mieux.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Himeko Oikawa arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait dire que c'était facile avec un père alpha comme le sien. Elle attendait toujours le moment où ils partaient se balader tous les deux (son père omega étant occupé au garage où il travaillait avec tonton Ryu) pour lui demander mine de rien une poupée qui lui avait tapé l'oeil dans la vitrine de son magasin de jouets. "Papa, je peux en avoir une?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Tu sais bien ce que Maman a dit à ce sujet, ma petite princesse, répondit alors gentiment son père, tu as déjà assez de jouets comme ça..."

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle lui montrait son visage le plus tristounet du monde, des larmes de crocodile menaçant de couler sur ses petites joues. Son père ne put qu'abdiquer pour ne pas craquer. "Bon, c'est d'accord, s'empressa-t-il d'accepter, mais ne pleure pas comme ça, petite princesse, s'il te plait.

\- Merci Papa, minauda Himeko. C'est trop facile avec lui.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que son père omega fut rentré plus tôt de la maison dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Ce dernier lui prit la poupée dès qu'il la vit dans sa main. "Confisqué.

\- Mais pourquoi Maman?, le questionna Himeko avec colère, j'ai de bonnes notes à l'école et je suis toujours sage, bougonna-t-elle en gonflant ses joues, c'est pas juste."

Yû attendit qu'elle courut jusque dans sa chambre pour bouder dans son coin afin de remettre les pendules de son cher mari à l'heure. Tooru était encore en train de fuir son regard avec un air penaud. "Ecoute mon chéri, commença l'alpha avec gêne, c'est... C'est plus fort que moi. Notre petite princesse allait pleurer si jamais je disais non."

Et Yû secoua la tête en poussant un soupir. "Combien de fois je dois te dire que Himeko fait semblant et qu'elle te manipule pour avoir ce qu'elle veut?" J'ai même l'impression d'avoir deux Tooru pour le prix d'un, se dit-il en pensée. "Si ça continue, notre fille va devenir pourrie-gâtée et son caractère ressemblera à celui de sa Majesté Kageyama, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Non pas qu'il voulait casser du sucre sur le dos du noiraud mais Yû savait que la moindre référence à Kageyama (ou Ushiwaka) faisait mouche.

Tooru frissonna à cette éventualité. Hors de question que leur petite princesse devienne comme Tobio-chan à cette époque. "Tu as raison, déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête avec gêne, je vais être plus ferme la prochaine fois.

\- De toute façon, il y a autre chose que j'aimerai t'annoncer, poursuivit Yû en lui prenant le poignet pour lui poser la main sur son ventre, je suis rentré plus tôt car j'avais rendez-vous pour une écho, avoua-t-il en réprimant la nausée qui pointait le bout de son nez, désolé de te l'avoir caché mais je voulais avoir une petite vérification avant de te le dire."

Tooru fut aussi surpris et content de la nouvelle. Toutefois... "Mais comment?" Il sursauta en voyant le regard noisette accusateur de son époux adoré. Il ressentit aussi une irritation. "A ton avis, comment espèce d'idiot?, maugréa-t-il, à croire que tu as oublié mes dernières chaleurs...

... Yû claqua précipitamment la porte en reprenant sa respiration. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il eut ses chaleurs durant le boulot. Bon, Ryu ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, Himeko passait la nuit chez les Iwaizumi ce soir donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Quant à Tooru... Celui-ci était en train de se prélasser devant la télé du salon en regardant un de ses films de science-fiction. Ah oui, c'est son jour de congès aujourd'hui.

Cependant, l'alpha arrêta la lecture dès qu'il se mit à humer une odeur dans l'air. Merde. "Tooru... attends..., haleta-t-il en marchant tant bien que mal jusqu'aux escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre... Sauf que Tooru lui sauta dessus en couvrant son cou de baisers fiévreux. "Hééééé! Attends au moins qu'on soit au lit..., s'écria Yû en tentant de le repousser.

\- Non, le coupa Tooru en le dévorant du regard, Tooru a trop envie de te manger tout de suite, sussura-t-il en happant ses lèvres avec gourmandise...

... "Résultat, on l'a fait sans protection, grogna Yû en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, et tu sais très bien que les suppresseurs et moi, ça fait deux."

Tooru se gratta à la tête en fuyant son regard :"Mais tu es tellement mignon, mon amour, prétexta-t-il ensuite en l'enlaçant par la taille, et puis ça veut dire aussi que notre famille s'agrandit, non?

\- Oui, je sais que tu voulais qu'on ait un autre enfant, soupira l'omega avec un petit sourire, en tous cas, notre princesse aura une petite soeur.

\- Ça veut dire que nous aurons deux princesses?, s'enquit Tooru en posant son front contre le sien, j'en suis heureux."

Yû posa la tête contre le torse du brun et savoura ce petit câlin dans ses bras. Tous deux ignorèrent que Himeko les avait écouté discrètement depuis les escaliers et qu'elle avait très mal pris la nouvelle. Le lendemain, lors des intercours, Himeko mangea rageusement un pocky au chocolat sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades de classe, Rikuto et Mitsunori, qu'elle surnommait Matsun et Mitsun. Haruya était parti voir Youji dans la salle voisine tandis que Hoshika était restée là-bas à jouer à la console portable avec Kikuyo. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la princesse?, s'enquit Mitsunori en passant la main dans ses cheveux en petard, c'est rare de te voir aussi ronchonne.

\- Ouais d'habitude, tu passes ton temps avec ton escorte de princes, renchérit Rikuto de son ton habituellement détaché, regarde-les, ajouta-t-il en désignant les autres garçons qui la regardaient d'un oeil plus qu'inquiet, tes amoureux ont l'air tous tristes.

\- Taisez-vous, Mitsun et Matsun, grommela encore plus Himeko en ignorant ses fans qui furent encore plus chagrins, Himeko est déjà assez fachée comme ça, elle se renfrogna encore plus, je vais avoir une petite soeur.

\- Toi aussi?, s'étonna Mitsunori avant de répondre avec un grand sourire, moi, j'ai déjà hate que la mienne soit là. Quand maman m'a dit que j'allais avoir une petite soeur, j'ai été trop content. D'ailleurs Haru aussi va en avoir une, non?

\- Je m'en fous, maugréa Himeko en boudant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Papa ne va plus m'offrir de poupées alors qu'elle aura tout, elle et... Et..." Peut-être allaient-ils la laisser tomber ensuite. C'était sa plus grande peur.

\- Pourtant moi, je pense que c'est cool, la contredit Mitsunori avec son sourire débonnaire, je veux dire tu pourras lui montrer plein de choses marrantes.

\- Comme embêter les plus grands avec tes vannes?, rétorqua Rikuto en mettant les mains dans ses poches, moi, mes frères jumeaux m'empêchent de dormir la nuit à force de pleurer mais comme me le dit mon père alpha :"Tu verras, ce n'est qu'un moment à passer." Mouais, je me demande si j'étais comme ça quand j'étais bébé.

\- En tous cas, si tu as peur que tes parents aimeront plus ta soeur que toi, la rassura Mitsunori, c'est pas vrai. Papa et Maman m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimeront de la même façon."

Himeko leur jeta un regard dubitatif avant que ses amis et les autres élèves ne se remettent à leurs places respectives. La petite fille rangea son paquet de pocky dans son sac quand quelqu'un posa une jolie petite fleur aux pétales blancs sur la table. "Tu avais l'air triste." Himeko leva ses yeux chocolats vers celui qui lui avait offert ce cadeau et croisa le regard mordoré de Wakasa Ushijima, le garçon le plus froid de la classe.

Tout le monde avait peur de lui à cause de sa carrure (il faisait presque la même taille que Youji) et son coté très renfermé mais il ne faisait de mal à personne. "Euuuh, merci Ushiwaka, fit-elle quand même en rangeant la fleur dans un de ses cahiers.

Wakasa se sentit soulagé de voir Himeko sourire lorsqu'il regagna sa place à quelques pupitres d'elle. Au moins, sa tristesse était partie et c'était ce qui comptait.

Le soir, Yû vit Himeko faire grise mine à table. "Je vais dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle une fois avoir fini de manger. Comme de coutume, elle avait débarassé son bol, son assiette, son verre et ses couverts donc ses parents ne lui diraient rien. La petite fille entra dans sa chambre et se mit devant sa maison de poupées où elle en prit une pour la coiffer distraitement. Celle-ci portait des vêtements de princesse mais pour Himeko, elle était spéciale.

C'était la première poupée que ses parents lui avaient offerte.

Elle avait quatre ans à l'époque. "Ce n'est pas seulement une princesse. Avec cette poupée, tu peux imaginer plein d'histoires, avait déclaré son père omega, et tu pourras jouer avec tes amies avec."

Pourtant Himeko ne trouvait personne avec qui jouer. Hoshika préférait les dinosaures et observer les étoiles, Kikuyo était à fond dans ses jeux vidéos, Yumeka allait au collège et elle n'avait aucune copine dans sa classe vu que toutes les filles étaient jalouses d'elle à cause des garçons. "Tu te sens seule, n'est-ce pas?, demanda une voix grave mais gentille derrière elle.

Himeko se retourna pour voir son père omega qui lui adressa un sourire triste. Yû pensait que sa fille était en phase de devenir une princesse pourrie-gâtée mais en réalité, elle faisait ces caprices pour tromper sa solitude. Notre petite princesse te ressemble beaucoup, Tooru. "Himeko, commença-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, sache que même si tu auras une petite soeur, Papa et moi vous aimerons autant l'une que l'autre.

\- C'est vrai?, demanda la petite fille d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, ma petite princesse, répondit Tooru en les rejoignant, tu seras aussi précieuse à nos yeux qu'elle. D'ailleurs, nous te laissons décider de son nom, d'accord?"

Himeko sentit un poids énorme sortir de son coeur. Ses parents seraient toujours là pour elle et au fond, ellebferait en sorte que sa soeur ne se sente pas seule non plus. Toutefois son père alpha lui proposa une idée qui l'enchanta :"Ça me fait penser... Tu peux aller faire du volley au centre avec les autres enfants, fit Tooru en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Haruya et Rikuto s'entrainent là-bas.

\- Mitsunori, Kikuyo et les jumeaux Tsukishima aussi, ajouta Yû en lui souriant, tu verras, tu vas t'éclater aussi là-bas."

Tooru travaillait en tant que formateur dans le centre de volley ayant appartenu jadis au vieil Ukai, son petit-fils ayant préféré continuer de coacher les nouveaux lycéens du club de Karasuno. Bien que Yû continuait de s'entrainer avec l'association du quartier avec son cher et tendre, l'alpha avait souhaité s'occuper de la nouvelle génération... Malgré ses réticences de s'occuper du fils d'Ushiwaka. Himeko regarda sa poupée. Après tout, si ça lui permettait de s'amuser avec ses amis, pourquoi pas? "D'accord Papa, accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête."

Quatre ans plus tard :

Himeko s'était mise à l'aise une fois rentrée à la maison en troquant son uniforme de collège contre un ensemble t-shirt/jogging plus relax vu qu'elle n'avait pas entrainement de volley aujourd'hui. Sa petite soeur jouait dans sa chambre avec celle de Haru, Akimi. La brune remarqua d'ailleurs la première poupée que lui avait offert ses parents pour son quatrième anniversaire. Elle la prit avec un petit sourire et se rendit dans son ancienne chambre qui fut maintenant celle de Reina.

La fillette de quatre ans aux nattes couleur chocolat et aux yeux noisettes était occupée à faire une aventure de son crû à l'aide de ses poupées (celles qu'elle lui avait donnée jadis) en compagnie de sa meilleure copine. "Akimin, attention?, cria-t-elle en tenant un ours en peluche de son autre main, il y a un ours ennemi de la planète des ruches. Il va nous attaquer.

\- Je vais l'attaquer avec ma super force, fit Akimi en mimant un coup de poing à l'aide de la poupée qu'elle tenait.

\- Ouais, tu l'as vaincu, s'émerveilla Reina, t'es la meilleure. Ah, tu t'es changée, Hime Hime?, s'enquit-elle ensuite après de Himeko qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

\- Oui et je suis venue avec un peu de renforts, répondit Himeko en lui présentant sa poupée, c'est une princesse venue d'une lointaine galaxie. Elle veut rejoindre tes rangs.

\- Cool! Ça veut dire qu'elle est aussi forte que toi, Hime Hime, lui dit Reina avec un grand sourire, merci."

Himeko fut émue par les mots de sa petite soeur. Elle avait choisi Reina comme prénom à sa naissance pour qu'elle soit toujours forte et digne quand elle grandirait. Néanmoins la discussion fut interrompue par une voix caverneuse accompagnée par une main tenant un tigre en peluche. "Je suis l'empereur des peuples à fourrures venu envahir votre planèèèète."

Himeko, Reina et Akimi se regardèrent en se concertant silencieusement avant de tenir leurs poupées en s'approchant de la peluche que tenait Tooru. "Les filles, s'insurgea Himeko, à l'attaque! On va en faire un tapis pour la salle du trône.

\- Noooon!, simula Tooru en faisant mine de fuir, vous ne m'aurez pas, sorcières!"

Pendant ce temps, Yû admirait le spectacle un sourire tendre et amusé aux lèvres. Entre Tooru et leurs deux filles, sa vie était certes plus occupée mais aussi plus joyeuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. On se revoit pour la requête TodoDeku. A bientôt. :)


End file.
